


I Don't Even Know You

by definitely_indecisive



Series: Text Me Maybe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Strangers, Texting, a cinderella story au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_indecisive/pseuds/definitely_indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met in a chatroom for a college they both were considering attending. Then, they gradually fell in love.</p><p>((Me=Cas))</p><p>Not in first person!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Even Know You

_10 AM. Monday:_  
 _2798435670: Are you sure you go to my high school? It's impossible to think you're here, somewhere, and I haven't met you. Because I obviously haven't, otherwise I would know who you are._  
 _Me: You might know me, you never know._  
 _2798435670: This is killing me._  
 _Me: Sorry. My maths class is killing me._  
 _2798435670: What math are you taking?_  
 _Me: Spoilers, Sweetie._  
 _2978435670: ..._  
 _Me: It's a quote from a show._  
 _2978435670: And what show would that be?_  
 _Me: Doctor Who._  
 _2978435670: My dork brother watches that._  
 _Me: Do you consider me a dork then too, because I watch it?_  
 _2978435670: Never said that._  
 _Me: I'm good with the alphabet, but not with numbers mixed in._  
 _2978435670: People usually say that the other way around._  
 _Me: I'm more of an english person._  
 _2978435670: Do you write?_  
 _Me: ....Yes, why?_  
 _2978435670: Would I be able to read it ever?_  
 _Me: ...If you're lucky._  
 _2978435670: I suppose. Then again, I rarely am._  
 _Me: I wish I could help you in some way._  
 _2978435670: I don't need help. And it's not your fault._  
 _Me: You do need help, otherwise we wouldn't have started talking._  
 _2978435670: ...Good point. I'm glad we did though. I'm glad I decided to join that stupid chatroom._  
 _Me: Why was it stupid?_  
 _2978435670: Because. College isn't my thing and I know that. It was just a chance I took. But I take back what I said before. I was lucky, once, to meet you. Well, start talking._  
 _Me: ...Thank you. It's truly a pleasure for me, also._  
 _2978435670: I gotta go. The teacher in this class is actually doing something for once. And she's a bitch. So better safe than sorry._  
 _Me: Text me during my lunch?_  
 _2978435670: What else is there to do during my study hall?_

_12:20 PM. Monday:_  
 _Me: The lunch here is truly dreadful somedays._  
 _2978435670: That's why I just get the packaged shit at the real food station, not hot lunch._  
 _Me: But you have a job. I have no money, so therefore I must take hot lunch._  
 _2978435670: Dude, I feel sorry for you._  
 _2978435670: Wait, you are a dude right? We've never even established that. Just some things...right?_  
 _Me: Do not worry, I am male. I know you are one too._  
 _2978435670: Good. I didn't go through the whole 'am I gay' thing for nothing._  
 _Me: I've unfortunately never had that pleasant experience. I've always known. I was surprised that I ended up being able to be attracted to you through meeting online._  
 _2978435670: Same here. But then again, how could I not have fallen for you? I wish I could meet you._  
 _Me: I...I'm scared this would change._  
 _2978435670: What would?_  
 _Me: This. You're so open and honest...even vulnerable, though I know you gruffly cover it up. I'm afraid...if we met, you'd act toward me like everyone else._  
 _2978435670: I wouldn't. This is different. You will never be just 'anyone else'._  
 _Me: ..._  
 _2978435670: ?_

_3PM. Tuesday:_  
 _2978435670: Talk to me, please._

_4PM. Tuesday:_  
 _2978435670: Please? I'm sorry for whatever I did._

_8AM. Wednesday:_  
 _2978435670: Please, please, please._

_10AM. Thursday:_  
 _2978435670: I need you. C'mon._

_9PM. Friday:_  
 _2978435670: Do you want me to stop texting you?_

_12AM. Sunday:_  
 _2978435670: Okay, I guess I will. I'm sorry._

_1AM. Sunday:_  
 _2978435670: I miss you._

_7PM. Monday:_  
 _Me: Sorry, I was suddenly grounded._  
 _2978435670: Oh.My.God. You scared me to death._  
 _Me: Why?_  
 _2978435670: I thought you hated me._  
 _Me: I could never hate you. You know that._  
 _2978435670: I..._  
 _Me: I wish you would think better of yourself._  
 _2978435670: I can't._  
 _Me: Would you do it, for me?_  
 _2978435670: ...An exchange._  
 _Me: For what?_  
 _2978435670: I'll start trying to think better of myself if you do something for me._  
 _Me: I can't....I can't meet you._  
 _2978435670: Homecoming. With me. But--remember the theme? Masquerade._  
 _Me: ...How would we find each other?_  
 _2978435670: I'll wait for you outside? We have each other's numbers. We'll find a way._  
 _Me: I don't know...I wasn't planning on going, I don't have an outfit or anything..._  
 _2978435670: You can't scrounge something up by Friday?_  
 _Me: Maybe. But...I really don't know if this is a good idea._  
 _2978435670: I'm open to whatever is okay with you, but...I need you, please._  
 _Me: I...I'll think about it. My apologies if I'm taking you away from asking someone else._  
 _2978435670: There's no one else._  
 _Me: ..I'll think about it._

He had been texting this guy for a while. They met in a chatroom for the college they wanted to go to, well at least Cas wanted to go to, and they hit it off after that.

They fell in love, eventually. Cas was so scared to admit it though, but...he didn't know. His feelings were a mess.

"Little bro?" Anna peeked her head into his room, where he had holed up for the night.

"Yeah?"

"Something up? I know dad was a little harsh, but hey, you got your phone back."

"Dad is always harsh to me, Anna." He had the marks to prove it, too. She winced, and slinked into his room.

"I'm sorry." A silence encompassed them.

"...Hey, Anna?" She settled her eyes on him, curious.

"Yeah, Cassie?" He gulped, then took a breath. He could do this.

"Can you help me find something to wear to homecoming?"

 _6:05AM. Tuesday:_  
He was nervous. Insanely so. He couldn't help but be anything but. Everytime he thought of meeting him, him, it scared the wits out of him. However, the feeling that flooded him...his heart fluttered, his brain buzzed, he surged with energy...He seemed to thrive on it.

He went til Thursday before texting him back.

Me: I'll meet you outside the gym, on the bench opposite the football field,that leans against the building.

An immediate response.

_2978435670: You'll go with me?!_  
 _Me: Yeah._  
 _2978435670: Dude, I wouldn't even mind if you came naked at this point._

He laughed, and felt a burst of confidence.

_Me: Will you go to the homecoming game?_  
 _2978435670: Will you come with me there?!_  
 _Me: No._  
 _2978435670: Oh._  
 _Me: I'll leave you a present on the bench you're supposed to meet me at._  
 _2978435670: You're killing me._  
 _Me: Don't die, or else you'll never see me._  
 _2978435670: I would never think of doing anything but._  
 _Me: But you just said..._  
 _2978435670: Shut up._  
 _Me: ;)_

_7:05PM. Friday:_  
Cas left his present on the bench, smiling to himself. It was wrapped in a colored bag, so the man couldn't miss it when he came by. It was cold enough now that he was sure that the boutonniere wouldn't wilt. He left the bench, a grin permanently on his face. He could tell his sister knew, just by the look she gave him.

_2978435670: You got me a....guy flower thingy?_  
 _Me: Yes, men usually wear them to formal events._  
 _2978435670: It's navy._  
 _Me: It matches my tie._  
 _2978435670: It matches my eye._  
 _Me: What?_  
 _2978435670: I got into a fight earlier._  
 _Me: Why in the world...? Are you OK?_  
 _2978435670: Er, yeah...I was a little drunk. And to be fair, the guy was a dick._  
 _Me: Oh...you._  
 _2978435670: You know you love me._  
 _2978435670: You don't uh...have to respond to that in any way._  
 _Me: ...I am sorry. We'll see what tomorrow brings. Meet you at six thirty five?_  
 _2978435670: Yeah...God, it feels so great to be able to say 'See you then'._  
 _2978435670: So... See you then. ;)_

Cas's heart skipped a beat. Tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the day.

He drugged himself with a heap of melatonin. He needed to not be awake all night.

 _6PM. Saturday:_  
"You look great Cassie. Don't worry." Cas whined, trying to pull away from his sister. It was the fifth time she had adjusted his tie tonight. She shook him, and brought him closer with greater force.

"Anna, stop. Please. You're more worried about my apparel than I am."  
"Someone has to be."

Cas sighed, and got into his car with his sister. This was going to be an emotionally-taxing night. His nerves were already fried.

_6:32PM. Saturday:_  
 _2978435670: I'm here._  
 _2978435670: Where are you?_  
 _Me: Sorry, my sister was being...fussy._  
 _Me: Be there in a sec._  
 _Me: I see you._  
 _Me: Guess who I am?_  
 _2978435670: You're killing me. Again. How am I not dead yet?_  
 _Me: Close your eyes. I won't come until you do so._

Once Cas saw the man sigh,smile, and then close his eyes, he made his way over. The man's eyes flickered once Cas was close enough to be singled out, but he firmly kept his eyes closed. However, a smile flickered across the man's face, and through the white mask, he could even see it reach his eyes.

"Don't open your eyes yet," he commanded. The man's smile faltered for a second, but lit up brighter even. Cas stepped closer, taking in the man. He was cleanly shaven, and smelled faintly of leather and oil. He was tanned, though where the light hit him, it made him look paler. Cas reached forward, letting his hand just rest on the man's cheek. A contented hum rumbled from the guy's throat.

"So you can touch me, and I can't even open my eyes?" A gasp escaped his lips.  
"You're Dean. Winchester. Fuck."  
"You know me?"  
"Everyone knows you, Dean."  
"No one but you truly knows me."

Cas took a deep breath. He could do this. Dean wasn't the popular, jerk, dumb-jock he made himself look like. He was the guy Cas had been texting, the one that had on occasion poured his heart out to him. He was the man standing before him.

Shakily, he moved over and kissed Dean's forehead.

"You can open your eyes, Dean."

The man before him blushed, and then blinked, adjusting to the light. His eyes trailed up his form. Their eyes met, and the breath was knocked out of Cas like he had been tackled by a football player.

"You have such beautiful eyes, Dean." Another blush spread across the man's face, but something in his eyes sparked.

"The same to you...Can I know your name?" Cas smiled at this.  
"Maybe."  
"You're--"  
"Killing you, yes, I know. Show me a good time tonight, and...maybe." Dean smiled brightly at that, and stood up. Dean offered his arm, which Cas took with a blush, and set off for into the dance.


End file.
